


Engel fliegen einsam (du und ich gemeinsam)

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Dom!Victor von Doom, Dubious Consent, Horns, M/M, Mutilation, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Self-Mutilation, Sub!Stephen Strange, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: Doom ties Stephen up and has his way with him. Featuring wings, horns and blood.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Victor von Doom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Engel fliegen einsam (du und ich gemeinsam)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/gifts).

> I can't believe I've actually written something like this, but here we are.  
Cake, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did the fic you wrote me.
> 
> Thank you to Loran_Arameri and wynnesome for beta reading this. You are both fantastic.
> 
> In my mind everything that happens in this fic is consensual, but it might not read that way, so heed the tags.
> 
> Title is from the Christina Stürmer song of the same name. A literal translation would be "Angels fly lonesome (you and me together)"

Victor looks down on Stephen splayed before him. With his wings out to his sides and his legs and arms tied to the bedposts, he is entirely spread open. It makes him a magnificent sight.

Victor’s own wings, dark green and mantled, cast a harsh shadow on the man below him, blocking most of the light. He knows that with the light behind him, he looks like he’s glowing. It’s deliberate. He should be the only thing Stephen sees.

Slowly, Victor rocks into the angel, too slow to be anything but a tease. A taste of things to come.

"Please," Stephen begs, trying to arch into the movement. "It's too much, please."

Victor smirks and bows down, trailing his horns upwards over Stephen's chest until he reaches his face, and whispers, "I could keep you like this for eternity, angel. All mine. Only here to provide me with pleasure."

Stephen gasps, and tears well up in his eyes. It's novel, seeing an angel so conflicted, unsure about what it is that he wants.

Victor makes his next thrust more forceful and earns a cry from Stephen in return.

Fascinated, he watches a tear escape and roll down Stephen's cheek.

He leans forward, entranced, and laps it up with his tongue. He revels in this pain he’ brought about - it shoots down his body directly to his cock, and he growls.

“Victor, please, please.” Stephen’s voice is frantic.

Victor wonders what it would be like to mess up Stephen’s perfect face, to mar him and bring him just that bit closer to himself. He moves his right horn over Stephen’s left cheek, a light caress, and then he pushes just a fraction more, breaking skin and drawing blood. Red is a good color on Stephen.

The burn of angel blood is familiar, so he licks that up too. It leaves a scorching trail of fire through his throat, turning his voice hoarse.

“You are delicious like this. Completely at my mercy. I could do  _ anything  _ to you.”

Slowly, he pulls out and moves back down Stephen’s body, biting, marking his territory, but not drawing any more blood. Their feathers brush together, green against white. The contrast is striking. A shudder runs down his spine. They belong together.

Stephen’s cock is red and jutting proudly, the only part of him not yet humbled. Victor licks along the shaft, then further down.

Victor pushes with his wings against Stephen’s already spread legs, forcing Stephen to turn his knees outward in order to make more room for him. He’s making it unmistakably clear where he is, demanding all of Stephen’s attention to his actions.

For a moment he considers clipping the white wings below him. Stephen would never be able to leave him. But would it be worth that, never seeing Stephen soar again? It’s a trade he is not yet willing to make.

Victor finds Stephen’s asshole with his tongue, circling it, and then pushing in, past the resistance. Stephen moans and arches up, helplessly taking whatever he is given.

Victor presses his tongue in further, seeking the heat. His horns press insistently into the skin of Stephen’s thighs until they pierce it.

Stephen tries to scream but it turns into a moan halfway through.

Self-satisfied, Victor smiles around his tongue as it circles inside the angel. He can feel something wet and hot trickling into his hair and down his face, but he pays it no mind. It’s been so long since he was able to actually feel anything on his face, burned as it is by angel blood.

But then the trickle reaches his chest, a part that has always been hidden well under armor, and he gasps in pain, withdrawing his tongue. Stephen’s blood is burning a path right over his heart, leaving a mark on him, just as he did upon Stephen’s face. He finds that he likes that thought.

He pushes back in with his tongue, this time carefully aware of his horns, and circles a hand around Stephen’s dick, stroking it gently.

“Please,” Stephen whimpers. “I’m close, please.”

Victor feels the building tension in the body around him and withdraws. He has other things in mind, and they don’t include letting Stephen come.

A high whine escapes Stephen, and his labored breath is music to Victor’s ears.

Victor sits up straight and looks at him. “I want you to choke on my cock, angel. Will you enjoy it, I wonder?”

Stephen’s eyes go wide, and he nods frantically.

As Victor spreads his wings again, he lets them deliberately drag along Stephen’s legs. A feather-light caress, to remind him that once they were the same.

Three forceful strokes, and he is hovering over Stephen’s head, while his captive angel is looking upon him with awe.

Slowly he lets himself sink down, turning to face Stephen's feet, so he can see the glorious sprawl of his body, full length, his own weight still supported by the slow beats of his wings, leaving his hands free to touch his angel wherever he wants to.

Without prompting, Stephen opens his mouth and takes his cock in one smooth movement. Victor is impressed.

Wet heat engulfs him and he rocks into Stephen’s mouth, groaning at the drag of Stephen’s tongue against his cock. Stephen swallows and it’s so tight.  _ Yes, more _ . With a twitch of his wings, he lifts a few inches, then lets himself sink back down. And Stephen is just taking it. Wonderfully open, wanton. His.

Victor reaches down and settles one hand on Stephen’s throat, feeling the movement of the tip of his dick.

And he squeezes, slowly, deliberately. Stephen strains against the bindings, and groans low in his throat.

Victor wanted to hold out for much longer, but he can’t. It’s too much. His orgasm rips through him, and he comes down Stephen’s throat, and his vision whites out for just a second; he forgets to keep up the slow beat of his wings, and he roughly sinks further into Stephen’s throat. He can feel the other man’s tears stinging against his ass. “Fuck.”

How easy it would be to stay like this, buried into Stephen, connected in a way he has never felt with another being. But Stephen starts to twitch agitatedly below him. Even angels need to breathe occasionally, so with a moan and a lot of mental effort, he withdraws his cock. For a moment he lets it rest against Stephen’s lips, and the angel’s tongue darts out to give it a tired lick.

Victor groans and stands up. He is going to draw Stephen a bath and clean his feathers, returning the care that Stephen has just given him.

He walks towards the door and lets his wings trail behind him, dragging them over Stephen’s still-hard cock. He muses Stephen can remain tied up until the bath is ready.

When the tub is full of hot water, Victor returns, watching Stephen’s desperate efforts to fold his wings to his cock. A futile attempt as he well knows, even with the full span of them completely unbound, he still can’t reach the one part of his body that is so desperate for touch.

It’s a sight that let’s arousal well up in Victor anew. Maybe next time he won't touch Stephen at all, just watch from the air, jerking his own cock, as Stephen writhes. Never a hardship, to bind his angel and bring him to tears but not to release. This denial only makes it sweeter.

“Come here,” Victor says as he unties him. “I’m gonna take care of you now.”


End file.
